The body includes various passageways such as arteries, other blood vessels, and other body lumens. These passageways sometimes become occluded or weakened. For example, the passageways can be occluded by a tumor, restricted by plaque, or weakened by an aneurysm. When this occurs, the passageway can be reopened or reinforced, or even replaced, with a medical endoprosthesis. An endoprosthesis is typically a tubular member that is placed in a lumen in the body. Examples of endoprosthesis include stents and covered stents, sometimes called “stent-grafts”.
An endoprosthesis can be delivered inside the body by a catheter that supports the endoprosthesis in a compacted or reduced-size form as the endoprosthesis is transported to a desired site. Upon reaching the site, the endoprosthesis is expanded, for example, so that it can contact the walls of the lumen.
Prostate enlargement, also known as benign prostate hyperplasia or benign prostate hypertrophy, is a common affliction among older men. The condition involves swelling of the prostate. The prostate surrounds the urethra, or urinary tract, and enlargement of the prostate may restrict passage of urine from the bladder towards the urethra. Benign prostate hyperplasia is uncomfortable because it makes urination difficult or impossible. The condition is also dangerous because it can lead to infection of the bladder and kidneys.
Prostate enlargement can be treated with surgery known as resection. Resection can be accomplished by cutting away a large portion of the prostate gland. Prostate enlargement can also be treated with heat treatment, cold treatment, or ablation.
Sometimes a restricted urethra can be treated with a prostatic stent to support the urethra and keep it open despite pressure from the enlarged prostate. A prostatic stent may be implanted permanently or as an interim solution.